


Misplaced

by BringMeTheDinosaurs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Haise is a menace, M/M, The Kanekis on April Fool's Day, this is just a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeTheDinosaurs/pseuds/BringMeTheDinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 1st.<br/>The dreaded "April Fool's Day" and everyone's dual-haired investigator decides he wants to play a prank on the members of his home. Of course, not everyone is going to play along willingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy April Fool's Day! I wanted to write something for these guys because with so much sadness in the manga you need to smile yeah? So have some Kanekis and shitty pranks!

Kaneki scrunched his face up as light filtered in his window through his blinds. The air was nice and his room felt cool in the morning air of April. Everything was peaceful...almost everything. He sat up, noting that his quilt had been pushed down to his knees...he hadn't gone to bed like that had he? Surely not. Eyes squinted and blinking, full of sleep and confusion, he sat up and grunted. One of his socks was missing too. 

_Just what was going on here?_

Something was off-putting here. Though, with sleep still clogging his mind and vision, he ignored it and laid back down. He had the day off after all, just what was he up so early for? Tugging the covers back over himself, he curled up near the wall and resumed sleeping quietly. 

Just down the hall, Shiro had awoken in the same fashion, though grumpier. He hated waking up early if he didn't need to be up, it was irritating. He wasn't angry, just sleepy. Hide always mentioned he was a bit of a grump in the morning, though the other would disagree, he was quite pleasant compared to someone he knew. Sitting up, he glanced around the room, not liking the odd "out of place" feeling he was receiving from it. Something was definitely up this morning. 

"My books..." He murmured slowly, training sleepy eyes on the shelf. 

Twice every row, a book was pulled out. Disrupting the overall balance of the shelf and making Shiro uncomfortable. Who would do such a thing? Who would tamper with such good books in such a _vile_ way? He got up slowly, rubbing at his eyes. Perhaps he was just too tired to put them in properly? No, he'd never make a mistake like that. Once he fixed and reorganized the shelf, Shiro glanced around to see if anything else was out of place. With eyes narrowed, he scanned the room twice. Just his books? That seemed a little far-fetched. Something else had to be wrong, he felt it. 

"My mask" He finally spoke, looking around the room. "It's gone."

Indeed it was. No longer perched on top of his desk for later use and it felt wrong. Everything in his room felt tampered with and _wrong_. If Ken had done this he was going to fight the other, he definitely was. Grunting slightly, he made his way over to the door and opened it, heading straight for Ken's room. No one was going to get away with tampering with his things so early in the morning, that was for sure. 

The quiet discourse had yet to reach another room. The occupant slept, snoring heavily and completely undisturbed by the vibe of his home. A startling slam of a door and feet padding along the hallway had roused him out of such a deep slumber. 

"The hell...?" A grumble.

Abuneki sat up, grimacing at the loud noise and yet another door being opened rather quickly. What was Shiro doing up so early anyways? He either wasn't home or slept forever, not to mention he was always quiet and collected in the house. He glanced at the clock and grunted, flopping back down in the bed before scrunching his face up...where was his pillow? Sitting up again, he looked around before noticing something bright and yellow peaking out from under his head. This definitely was not his. 

"It's too early for this," He grunted, grabbing the pillow and making his way out of bed. 

He could hear Shiro chewing out and quietly questioning a poor confused Ken but there was one person left that he knew would be up bright and early at this time. He walked over to the door, opening it quietly and heading down the hall to quell the quiet interrogation session Shiro had started. After all, the two of them didn't argue often, and if they did it was always about power— right and wrong, so forth.

"Oi! What are tha' two of you yelling about?" Abuneki questioned, throwing the door open to look over the two. 

"We aren't yelling Abu," Shiro gave a curt reply. "I just wanted to know some things."

"So you come in and hold me down with your kagune?!" Kaneki questioned, sporting marks where the rinkaku had pinned him to the bed. 

"Kinky," The other whistled. "What's the problem, 'cos I guarantee I have an answer and culprit." 

"The books in my room were tampered with and my mask is missing" Shironeki answered first, glancing towards his black-haired counterpart. "So I came to question Ken."

"And I told him I didn't know anything, I was asleep!" He defended quietly. "My stuff was just all out of place, I seem to have gotten it the worst."

"You are the youngest of the bunch" Abuneki snorted. "But I need you two to put your sweet little brains together and recall the one person that is not here right now."

A moment of silence passed before a look of understanding and soon absolute disappointment crossed their faces. 

"Haise." 

With a nod, Abuneki held up the banana shaped pillow and swung it slightly.

 

Haise sat in the kitchen, he'd heard footsteps for only a moment and assumed the house would soon become lively. Grinning slightly behind the mask he'd taken from Shiro's room, he waited. April Fool's Day was his favorite holiday, simply for the mindless and harmless pranks he could play on other's to emit beautiful laughs or lively yelling. You can tell a lot about someone by their laugh and reactions, at least he'd like to think so. The house had gone silent once more as all movement ceased. He'd prepared coffee for all four of them, saving it for after the realization of the pranks he'd caused. 

" _ **Haise**_!"

There it is, the sweet sound of realization. Footsteps soon approached the kitchen but he kept is back to the door, grinning triumphantly. He was wearing his normal pajamas, a shirt with a banana on it and boxers—complete with two of Kaneki's socks, of different colors of course, and a tie. He'd pulled only one sock down to the ankle while leaving the other up. 

"Alright what's the big idea with taking our things?" Kaneki was the first to question as always. 

"And moving my books" Shiro seemed the most bothered by his harmless prank.

"And I don't have a problem but like, a banana? Really? Where's my damn pillow" Abuneki sounded so bored, he was never any fun this early in the morning. 

Spinning around to face the three, Haise held out his arms triumphantly, emitting a laugh. 

"So you've seen through my pranks!" He announced. "How clever of you all! I thought I'd hidden myself."

"A banana? Obviously you're the only one that just has these things lyin' around his room" Abuneki gave a half hearted reply. "Ah? Is that-"

"My mask!" Shiro exclaimed, huffing. "Haise!"

"He looks kind of good in- is that my sock you're wearing?" Kaneki pouted, looking his appearance over. "What's the meaning-!"

"April Fool's!" Haise cut him off with his bashful reply, unzipping the mask to show off a toothy grin. 

Suddenly it dawned on them all, April first was Haise's favorite holiday. He loved playing pranks like this at their expense to have a laugh afterwards and talk about it over coffee. Jeez, this guy was so troublesome. Couldn't he just send out some silly email instead of this? The trio sighed, watching him laugh and take off the mask that had belonged to Shiro. 

"So did I get you guys good this year? Were you expecting it! Huh?" The genuine joy on Haise's face was enough that they really couldn't be mad at him, it was a day of pranking after all. 

"Yeah, you got me good I didn't even realize anything was wrong until Shiro came in" Kaneki replied softly, smiling at him.

"Only you would do something so wild as to pull only two books out per row on my shelf, and wear my mask" Shiro snorted taking it from him. "You look ridiculous in this anyway."

"Oh? I thought it fit my appearance!" Haise chuckled.

"I think you looked alright, you didn't really prank me" Abuneki snorted. "Just these two."

"You're so hard to do anything for!" Haise exclaimed, walking over to the coffee machine and arranging their specific cups to serve. "You like all kinds of jokes!"

Shrugging in response, Abuneki let a grin cross his face as he stuck his tongue out. They gathered at the table to drink coffee as their morning routine would have and talked about Haise's ridiculous get-up. The peaceful April air promised today would be a good one.


End file.
